


Quacknoblade moments

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cmon, someone had to make a story with all their cute moments together
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	Quacknoblade moments

So during one of Niki's streams Quackity didn't know she was streaming and told Techno that he loved him. Then everybody in the call started laughing at him while Techno just said nothing. I know this is random but I really just thought it was funny.

The vod is off of Twitch now since it's been a month but it is on the Nihachu Vods channel. It's the stream from November 1st. Quackity joined the vc earlier but talked to Techno at 2:17:42 and then said he loved him at 2:18:34. Then he finally realized Niki was streaming at 2:20:44.

This is so random, I just wanted to mention it lol

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing else to say.


End file.
